


Of Course

by galaxbee



Series: Little Dragon Age Fics [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After quest: Locate Rhys and Evangeline and the subsequent quests, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, This is essentially just a conversation with Cole, Yes I use homestuck terms for my romance fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxbee/pseuds/galaxbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sad but angry, a minor chord with a finger falling onto the wrong key. Is that what love feels like?"</p><p>The Inquisitor blinks back tears at the description, smiling sadly. Finding Cole would always result in hearing a seemingly whimsical statement, it seemed, but this was their mind he'd brushed against. At least they could give him knowledge in return, for this. </p><p>----------</p><p>This is essentially just a conversation with Cole. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

“You're sad but angry, a minor chord with a finger falling onto the wrong key. Is that what love feels like? Grief and fury but affection, so soft that your heart aches with them, for them?”

The Inquisitor blinks back tears at the description, smiling sadly. Finding Cole would always result in hearing a seemingly whimsical statement, it seemed, but this was their mind he'd brushed against. At least they could give him knowledge in return, for this. 

“Not quite, Cole. You love them, so you're sad when they're hurt. You're angry at whatever hurt them, even… even if it was them. But you love them, even when they hurt you, too,” the Inquisitor explains, and Cole nods in understanding.

“You loved her enough to let her leave. You thought it would be better, but you're afraid to know,” Cole comments, his head dipping.

“Yes. I've left that behind me, mostly.”

“You blame yourself, but you blame her, too. You got out without her help, but she didn't even accept yours. It wasn't your fault,” Cole insists, and the Inquisitor draws in on themself.

“Could we… move on?” they request, and Cole nods.

“Yes. You remember that, most of the time. What was it that you wanted to talk about?” he asks politely, and the Inquisitor lets out a breath of amusement.

“I saw your notes on the report regarding Rhys and Evangeline. All the same, I’m sorry for going against what you asked,” they inform him, and Cole shifts his position, unfolding his arms.

“Why would you apologise? We helped them,” he points out, his confusion obvious.

“Even if they hadn't been in danger, they would have insisted on helping the Inquisition after we contacted them. You wanted them to be safe,” the Inquisitor elaborates, attempting to explain.

“But they were in- oh!” Cole cuts himself off to communicate his understanding, before he chuckles. “You were worried, and then worried that you didn’t have to. I couldn't be mad at you. And you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

The Inquisitor looks down at their feet all the same, despite the comforting words. They laugh noiselessly again, breath whistling through their teeth and causing them to smile. “I just… didn't want to upset you.”

“Really?” Cole asks, a hushed awe in his voice, “Thank you! That is affection, too, but it isn't discordant. Is it still love?”

The Inquisitor lifts their head to smile fully, face soft. “Of course, Cole. I’ll come back and talk to you later, yes?”

“Of course.”


End file.
